


Take Me Back To The Start

by Archangelsanonymous (Pattypixie)



Series: Endverse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, But its a happy ending at least, Epilogue, Gen, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, mentioned sabriel, this is basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to Endverse and Flying While Falling.</p><p>In the end, its only Lucifer left standing...or he would be if God hadn't stayed behind at Camp Chitaqua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Back To The Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HixyStix (GaiaMyles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaiaMyles/gifts).



> For my platonic soulmate and life partner, Susan.

    Lucifer watched as Zachariah popped the past version of Dean out of their reality, then looked down at the current version, dead at his feet. He rolled his shoulders back and sighed, his white suit melting away to be replaced by Sam Winchester’s usual clothing, a plaid shirt and jeans. If anything, the kid had some damn comfortable clothes. The suit was more for dramatic effect than anything else. Lucifer smirked. It was the apocalypse and he felt he was allowed a little flair. He squatted down next to Dean’s head and pressed a palm to his neck, the skin underneath glowing as it was healed. The hunter came to and sat up, coughing as he held a hand to his throat.

“Morning, sunshine,” Lucifer sighed. “Tell me where your camp is.”

“Did you just…” Dean narrowed his eyes at the fallen angel. “I’m not fucking telling you where Chuck is.”

Lucifer groaned. “See, I was hoping to do this the easy way, but you’re being difficult as usual.” He reached up and gripped the back of Dean’s neck, then brought his other hand to the hunter’s forehead. Dean cried out as Lucifer invaded his mind, ripping the location of the camp out of his memories. Once he had what he needed, Lucifer released Dean and he fell back against the ground, gasping.

“I can’t…You blinded me, you fucker!” Dean brought his palms to his eyes and rubbed them with the heel, as if it would bring his sight back.

“It won’t last long,” Lucifer stood up and stepped on Dean’s neck again, twisting his foot until he heard the satisfying crunch a second time. He smiled and took a breath. “Never gets old.” Lucifer stretched his arms up over his head, closed his eyes, and focused on the location he extracted. When he opened his eyes, he was standing on a dirt path, surrounded by wooden cabins. A few bodies laid on the ground, strewn about peacefully, as if they died in their sleep. Lucifer walked over to one of the bodies and knelt down, putting a hand out to see what they died from. Once he felt it, he recoiled his hand and frowned.

“Hello, son.”

Lucifer turned around at the sound of the all too familiar voice. His father stood on the porch of one of the cabins, leaning against the railing. His vessel was that of a slight, brunette man with wise blue eyes that seemed perpetually exhausted but still seemed to bore into your soul.

    “Father,” Lucifer regarded through gritted teeth. His fists were clenched at his sides as he tried to suppress several millennia of anger.

    “Well,” Chuck took a deep breath, then let it out. “You sure made a mess of things.”

    “You could have stopped me,” Lucifer reminded him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

    “True,” Chuck stood up, then started down the stairs of the cabin, toward Lucifer. “Didn’t really feel like it though.”

    Lucifer could feel his rage bubbling up with every step his father took toward him. “You were on earth this entire time, watching me destroy your little  _ humans, _ and you just didn’t  _ feel _ like doing anything about it?”

    Chuck shrugged. “Wasn’t worth it to feed your tantrum.”

    “Oh, but they were worth it before when you had Michael lock me up,” Lucifer scoffed.

    Chuck walked up to Lucifer and stared him down. Even though his vessel was over half a foot shorter than Lucifer’s, he still commanded the angel’s authority. “They were new and hadn’t had a chance at life. Now…Now they are spoiled and corrupt. I believe you killed the only good ones.” Chuck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I needed to scrap this draft, and you were kind enough to help me with that.”

    Lucifer swallowed and felt his will backing down as Chuck stared at him. “Is that why you killed the rest of the camp?”

    “Leftovers,” Chuck explained, looking over at the bodies. “It’s just you and me now.”

    “What about Michael? Raphael?” Lucifer stopped himself before mentioning Gabriel, knowing exactly what happened to him.

    “Gone,” Chuck turned around and walked away from Lucifer, his hands clasped behind his back. “They were corrupt, too. I left and they became power-hungry, ruling Heaven with an iron fist. No wonder Gabriel left.” Chuck looked over his shoulder at Lucifer, who looked away at the mention of his youngest brother. “I wasn’t expecting you to kill him, you know.”

    “He shot me!” Lucifer debated. “He betrayed me for a stupid human.”

    “I didn’t just make Sam for you,” Chuck explained. “That was always your problem. Sharing. Didn’t want to share me, didn’t want to share Sam…”

“Well, now I don’t have to,” Lucifer huffed.

     Chuck turned back around fully and looked over at the cabin to his left. “Not quite.” The door opened and Gabriel stumbled out, shielding his still adjusting eyes from the daylight.

    “What happened?” Gabriel blinked a couple times and his eyes focused on Chuck and Lucifer. “Dad? Luci—Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me.”

    “Welcome back, Gabriel,” Chuck smiled up at his son.

“I was perfectly happy being dead, you know,” Gabriel frowned, grabbing the porch railing and swinging under it to the ground.

    “I need you. Both of you,” Chuck’s eyes flicked between the brothers. “You’re going to help me make something new.”

    Gabriel sighed and looked over at Lucifer, still looking like Sam, and felt his eyes start to sting. “Does he have to wear…him?”

    “Well, he  _ is _ my true vessel,” Lucifer sneered. “Not my fault yours looks like a left-handed pastry chef.”

    “I made this vessel, thank you!” Gabriel walked over to Lucifer and puffed up his chest. “Sam doesn’t want you in him anyway!”

    “Oh, I suppose that’s why he said ‘yes’, hmm?”

    “He had no other choice!”

    “Well, it doesn’t make much difference now since he’s—“

“ENOUGH!” Chuck bellowed, causing the angels to quiet and turn towards him, their heads bowed.

    “Sorry, father,” They recited in unison.

    “Just…” Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Gabriel.” The archangel looked up. “Lucifer will no longer use Sam’s body as a vessel. I’ll whip up a reinforced version of uh…what was his name?”

    “Nick,” Lucifer offered, still not looking up.

    “NICK! That’s it,” Chuck pointed at Lucifer. “Thank you. Lucifer will use Nick. That way no one gets upset.”

    “What happens to Sam then?” Gabriel asked softly.

    “That body doesn’t contain Sam anymore,” Chuck explained, his expression softening as Gabriel’s face dropped. “Son, Lucifer killed him. That’s that. I can’t bring him back the way he was.”

    “Can’t or won’t?” Gabriel argued.

    “Both,” Chuck replied, then smirked. “Trust me, you’ll like my idea better. Now then. Lucifer.” The fallen archangel finally looked up. “I need to know that you’re ready to redeem yourself. I want your help, but I need to be able to trust you.”

    Lucifer looked over at Gabriel, who was staring at the ground, gripping his upper arms in an attempt to control his emotions. He had done that. He had overreacted and thrown a fit, hurting his brother deeper than he could even imagine. It was time for redemption. “Yeah. I’m ready.”

    Chuck whistled and put his hands on his hips, grinning. “That’s a relief. I did NOT want to have to erase you from existence.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?”

    “Come here, kids,” Chuck opened his arms and forced Gabriel and Lucifer into them, hugging their struggling forms. “We’re gonna have so much fun! Let’s go meet the rest of the family.”

    “But I thought you said—“

    “It was a surprise, duh,” Chuck let them go and their surroundings had changed. They were standing in the middle of a redwood forest, a soft breeze winding through the trees as sunlight streamed down in patches.

“Is this the Garden?” Lucifer asked, running his hand down a tree trunk. He noticed his hand was different, then felt his face. Chuck must have changed his vessel while they were moving. It was Nick’s face that he felt under his fingertips, and he sighed in relief.

    “Yes and no,” Chuck answered. “It’s the Garden, but it’s also all that’s left of Heaven. I cut all the fat. Wanted to start brand new.” A dark-skinned man came out from behind one of the trees and Chuck moved to embrace him. “Ayy Joshua!” He wrapped his arms around the man, who smiled contently. “I knew you’d stick around, buddy.”

    “I don’t believe I had much of a choice, sir,” Joshua replied.

“I still appreciate you,” Chuck pulled away and turned back to his archangels. “As much as I love the two of you, I need a little more help. So. I made a few seraphs from leftover souls.” Chuck pointed behind them and the archangels turned around.

    Gabriel gasped and Lucifer groaned. Standing in the clearing were perfect copies of Sam and Dean Winchester, Castiel, Bobby Singer, Ellen and Jo Harvelle, and Ash. They didn’t seem like the angels Chuck had created before. These ones had personality. They had—

    “They have souls,” Gabriel awed.

    “Yep. And I let them keep their human memories,” Chuck grinned. “My special seven. They’re not quite archangels, but not quite seraphim…” He scratched his head a bit. “I need to think up a name for them.”

    Gabriel was already running to Sam, wrapping his arms around him. They spoke in hushed tones and Lucifer turned back to Chuck.

    “So, what now?” He sighed.

    “Now, my son,” Chuck smiled and waved a hand in front of him, causing the forest in front of him to disappear, a black void replacing it. “Let there be light.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @archangelsanonymous
> 
> Find me on twitter: @Pattypixie


End file.
